


Multi Purpose

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Defiled [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Cock Warming, Connor Feels No Pain, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dismemberment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fucked Up, Human (Technically Android) Urinal, Insults, M/M, Objectification, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Urination, Writing on Skin, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: The words are backwards in Connor's reflection but it takes a mere nanosecond for him to read them. He skims his fingers alongFleshLightwritten on his throat then moves them up to the indication that his mouth is merely a hole meant for sexual gratification. The android sighs hard, unable to keep the smile off his face as he reads the various messages Hank left on his chassis and Connor beams up at the reflection of his human looking very rightly pleased with himself.





	Multi Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> PART 3 OF DEFILED SERIES
> 
>  **Double check the tags first!** If all's cool then enjoy! :)
> 
> If you're just here for the Gore, shortly after ' Thank the stars for deviancy. _Said the ex-deviant hunter._ He chuckles again. ' Is where you wanna make yourself scarce :b

It had taken Connor almost two weeks to repair his Temp. The android's rifle had all but obliterated his insides, torn wires, made dents to his housing unit and while not completely broken, many of his bio-components had been damaged by their passion. Connor had to replace many parts as well, including his anal cavity - once again - and his vocal unit. It turned out the piece of metal Hank had picked from the muzzle of his rifle was a microchip belonging to it but had been unsalvageable in the end. 

The android had been elated to step back into his Temp once again, diagnostics clear and Connor had shown off his hard work to Hank. His human of course showered him with praise before sharing with Connor an idea that had the android's thirium pump hammering away in his repaired chest cavity. 

Ten minutes later, there they were. Connor blushing bright blue while laying face up on their bed and obediently waiting as the smell of alcohol filled the air from a permanent marker. He's so excited and sighs in contentment as Hank straddles his waist, giving him a mischievous grin. 

Hank looks over Connor's bare body, he's fucking gorgeous but he needs his partner's casing for this. "Turn off your skin for me."

The android reaches to his LED and does as he's told, skin peeling away to expose his true white and grey plastic form beneath. He feels the pen nib gliding across his real skin in a solid long curving line. Connor's curious but continues looking at the ceiling as he was told. "What are you drawing?"

Hank chuckles, circling his partner's thirium pump once, then adding two larger circles around it before scrawling the words **Target practice** above the top left hand curve of the biggest circle. "You'll see."

Connor hums in his throat, staring at the solid white above and flexes his toes impatiently with a huff. Hank seems to be in no rush but the android is itching to see what his human has written, and or drawn, on his chassis. His arm is lifted and what he supposes would be dashes encircle what would be considered a bicep. The process is repeated to his other, both forearms, as well his thighs and calves. Something is neatly written beside each one. 

Hank peeks up at his android to make sure he's not looking and is glad to see Connor still staring skyward. He finishes the last **Break Here** along Connor's forearm before turning round his marker to use the thick chisel side, writing **MACHINE** in large block letters across his partner's chest. He adds **JUST A** above in smaller font. 

He shuffles back down to scrawl **Dildo Optional** above his partner's crotch and adds an arrow pointing down to his dick before cupping a hand under his shaft to write **Plastic Prick** along it's length. It's a softer, more flexible material than the rest of Connor's body and as the android chubs out in his palm, Hank notices the light blue hue beneath the surface. 

Connor closes his eyes, bending his knee up as Hank writes something across his phallus. He ponders what it could be and moans softly when his human applies a single kiss to the underside of his semi erect dick. 

Hank presses two more kisses along his partner's shaft before sitting back up and moves to the side. "Turn over for me."

Connor complies and rolls over on to his front, resting his head on a pillow to relax as Hank presses the wet pen nib to his left buttock. 

Hank writes out **FuckHole #1** across Connor's ass and spreads his cheeks to draw an arrow going to his silicone pucker. He blows across the ink to help it dry before letting go to add **Cum Storage** on the small of his partner's back, as well as a few tally scores above. He'll be adding to those later.

He moves back down and kneels between Connor's legs, spreading them out to write across the top inside of his thigh **Property of L.H.A** with a small ♥ to the right. He'd like to write his actual name but Hank doesn't want to risk someone finding his partner's defaced and abused body with a clear indication of who did it. Still, seeing his title initials sends heat pooling south and Hank gives himself a few strokes, staring at the words on his android. 

After a moment of attention to himself Hank slides off of Connor and adds **Kick If Faulty** between his shoulder blades. He smiles and chuckles at the words he's covering his partner in before moving away again. "Sit up Con and don't fucking look alright?"

Connor pushes himself up with a soft laugh in the back of his throat and keeps his eyes closed, sitting with his legs crossed as Hank begins writing on his face. The first touch of the pen makes him flinch then he relaxes as it glides across various areas. 

There's a few things Hank wants to add to his partner's face. **FuckHole #2** is written on Connor's flushed blue cheek with a small arrow pointing to his mouth before adding in thick block letters **FuckToy** on his forehead, **Bitch** tucked below his jaw and **FleshLight** neatly across the front of his partner's throat. 

He leans down to add **FuckHole #3** along the lower curve of the second circle around Connor's thirium pump regulator with an arrow pointing to it before sitting up to gently take Connor's jaw in hand, turning his head to the side. Hank smirks as he draws out a dotted circle on the side of his android's temple before writing below **FuckHole #4** with **(Bullet Required)** scribbled in brackets underneath. 

Hank leans back and looks over Connor's body, cock aching in arousal at the sight. He adds a few various words across his partner's body and each one sends a warm chill through his groin. **Useless** up his side, **Doll** written small and neat below Connor's eye. **Cumslut** scribbled across his thigh, **Whore** on his shoulder. Bicep; **Fake**. Mirroring forearm; **Pathetic**. Calf; **Toy**. Hip; **Trash**.

Eventually he backs up off the bed, placing the pen down on the bedside table with a wide grin before taking his partner's hand. "Come on, I'm finished."

Connor blinks his eyes open, thirium pump racing with excitement but he doesn't look down yet as Hank helps him up off the bed to stand up. His partner flicks on the ceiling light before guiding him to stand in front of their full length mirror and Connor just wants to melt at seeing his chassis defaced by Hank's handwriting. 

The words are backwards in his reflection but it takes a mere nanosecond for Connor to read them. He skims his fingers along **FleshLight** written on his throat then moves them up to the indication that his mouth is merely a hole meant for sexual gratification. The android sighs hard, unable to keep the smile off his face as he turns to see a surprising forth message on the side of his skull about requiring a bullet to penetrate it. Joy and arousal surges through his wires and Connor beams up at the reflection of his human looking very rightly pleased with himself. 

"Oh Hank... I love it all... Thank you... You made me look so... Just the way I was meant to... It's perfect... Thank you"

Connor turns in the mirror, looking over his shoulder as he speaks and his cock twitches at the words **Cum Storage** like a tattoo on his lower back and after straining his neck a little, is able to read the instructions to kick him if he's faulty. He whimpers happily and turns back to his front to trace the guide lines as to where his limbs should be broken. 

The android brushes his plastic cheek against his human's beard as arms wrap round from behind. Hank kisses his shoulder "I'm glad you like 'em Con... but you missed one."

Hank reaches to lift Connor's leg up and pushes it to the side, letting his partner lean back into him. He loves the puppy eyed smile at his initials and the small heart beside it. His partner's reflection brushes a finger over the letters with a happy whine "I'm so happy to belong to you... My heart, my body, my life. They're are all yours Hank."

Hank lazily grinds himself against his partner's ass after he lowers Connor's leg back down and kisses the plastic of his neck. "Such a good little robot... existing just for me, well, until I snuff you out."

Connor hums happily, chest bubbling full of warmth and cock stiff from the playful threat. "My life is yours, to end whenever you wish..."

Hank chuckles back and squeezes around his android's midsection "Damn right it is... but not till I'm done fucking you up first."

Connor whines under his breath and pushes back against his human's erection "Are you going to fuck me up tonight Lieutenant...?"

He slides his hands up Connor's waist and back down to his hips. "Just a little, what's a cockwarmer need arms and legs for anyways?"

The android turns around, smiling wide and wraps his arms over Hank's shoulders, cock brushing against his human's. "I completely agree, what useless additions to your Fucktoy..."

Hank chuckles and pulls his partner close, pressing a kiss to his cheek beneath the word **Doll** before tilting his head to the doorway "Let's go fix that then."

Connor hums thoughtfully and frots himself against his human's thigh "Shall we do this in the living room if I'm to be warming you? I can put Sumo in here with his food and water. Lay down a sheet and some towels for us and you-" His hand slips down Hank's back to slide up his shirt "-can find something to get rid of these pesky limbs."

Hank nods and gives his android a kiss. "Sounds like a solid plan."

They part ways, but not before Connor's gone and stolen just one more kiss before slipping on some underwear. He doesn't reactivate his skin, he wants to see all of Hank's messages across him. They make him feel heady and Connor has a silly, flushed smile on his face when he goes to greet Sumo. He momentarily worries about exposing the Saint Bernad to the filth written across him then dismisses the thought. Dog's can't read and that much is clear by Sumo's usual happy barks and the swishing of his tail that could nearly swipe someones legs out from underneath them. 

Connor chuckles and ruffles up his soft neck, digging his plastic fingers into the canines fur. "Hey you!"

Sumo barks back and the android kneels to share some affections with the Saint Bernard before luring him with treats to the bedroom. He sets down both full water and food bowls before letting Sumo snag up the piece of ham that led him here. Connor squats down, arms crossed over his knees and smiles at their pet practically breathing down the treat. "I do hope you don't think Hank and I are fighting Sumo, we love each other very much, I promise. We'll have a day out together soon, we can go to the park... have lunch, buy you some new toys. Sound good?"

The Saint Bernard gives a happy woof before jumping on their bed and settles down with a tired huff. Connor stands, pausing to give Sumo's head a scratch before he leaves, quietly closing the door to start setting up the living room. 

He lays down a large plastic sheet across the floor, two blankets over the top and a bath towel at the edge for his soon to be removed appendages. Connor makes his human a couple roast chicken and salad sandwiches before setting the covered plate down next to Hank's spot on the couch. He takes a pack of beers out the fridge, placing them on the middle cushion with a bottle opener. 

Hank's drinking habit has quelled considerably and Connor keeps an eye on things to make sure they don't get out of control, besides... Tonight is the start of their weekend. He places the television remote next to the alcohol and disturbs Sumo to snag a pillow from their bed in case his human wants to be more comfortable. This evening's all about Hank's pleasure and Connor wants to make sure his partner has everything he needs before settling down. 

Connor's standing in the middle of their protective surface, hands tucked behind his back when his human walks in and the android's eyes widen in excitement to see a flat blade shovel by his side. He lets out a happy huff, arousal panging in his groin at the tool. 

Hank chuckles to himself, swinging it up to have the socket slap down into his palm. "What d'you think? Oughta get the job done."

Connor feels a tingle of pure joy shiver down his spinal column hearing that and nods, bringing his hands from behind him to cover up his swelling cock. "I think you made an excellent choice Lieutenant."

Hank drops the shovel back down to his side and goes to stand by Connor, giving him a once over. "Gonna reactivate your skin? I like watching it glitch out."

Connor's more than happy to with that explanation and touches two fingers to his temple before pulling his underwear back off to stand nude before his human. Hank's wearing a plain green shirt and a pair of grey stripy boxer shorts, casual and comfortable. "Hank, may I make a request?"

Hank nods, rubbing a hand along his partner's waist as peach skin seals over his graffiti. "Sure Con."

Connor looks down at his dominant hand, flexing out his fingers. "Can I keep one of my arms for stability?"

"Sure thing."

The android lays down across the towels, arms and legs spread out in a star shape. His thirium pump races at Hank looming over him, underwear pitched out with excitement and Connor looks down as his human taps the cold shovel blade against the middle of his shin below the hidden note of **Break Here**.

Hank inhales deeply and watches his android's dick fill out as he lifts and drops the shovel end back down, making Connor's skin phase out for a second. "You ready?"

Connor's buzzing with anticipation, thirium rushing south. He can't wait to be broken by his human. "Yes Lieutenant!"

Hank doesn't need any more encouragement than that, he raises up the shovel blade and slams it down as hard as he can. He manages to push half way through and blue spills out of the wound, splattering up the metal blade. Hank grins, heart thudding and he rocks it free from Connor's leg to finish the job. 

Little harmless sparks that would do nothing more than tingle jump from exposed connections in the wire and Hank slams the shovel down again before giving it a twist. There's the creaking and snapping of plastic before he severs the first calf, leaving it laying there on the side. 

Connor gasps at the overwhelming feedback from his ruined synthetic nerves and sensors. He wants to masturbate while Hank does this but reminds himself, tonight's for his human, his needs are irrelevant. He watches Hank move to his other leg and shivers excitedly as he flips the shovel round to hit the sharp corner into his limb like a baseball bat. 

The android cries out, what's left of his maimed limb bending inwards in attempt to seek friction to his swollen member. It feels so good and looks so wonderful, being destroyed to be more compliant. Being molded into a shape more suiting as his role of Cock Warmer. Connor watches his partner lay the flat lade across the break in his chassis before twisting it violently, jamming it in without elegance, just brutality. It's sublime.

Hank clenches his jaw, cock aching at being so rough. He's not trying to make a neat line... He just wants to wrench Connor apart, slamming the flat edge into wires and tubes as thirium pools out. He finally cuts through and drags the shovel along their towel to shift the dismembered limb aside. 

He breathes heavy with exertion and arousal, wiping sweat off his brow. "Which goes, right or left?"

Connor pants and bucks his hips once at the air, it does nothing, but instinct was telling him to do so. "Left please Lieutenant."

Hank nods and licks his lips, standing a foot down on Connor's wrist before tapping the shovel up from his forearm to just below his shoulder. It's a tease and it works because his android's squirming, eyes fixed on the dripping blue blade. Hank settles on aiming just below where his shoulder socket lies and lifts the shovel before slamming it down, hard as he can. 

Connor swallows down a groan and almost wants to ask for his other arm to be removed, just so he has no temptation to touch himself. The metal grinds down into his circuits, causing malfunctions along his limb, fingers flexing and twitching of their own accord. He hears the shovel drop before Hank's finished and looks over to his human in question. 

The android soon finds out why, feeling ecstatic as his partner lifts his arm by the elbow and forearm to twist it around in place. It pulls his wires taut and Connor whimpers as the thinnest snap first, cutting off feeling to various parts of his limb till all he can feel is Hank tugging at his useless arm and it snaps free. His cock aches, leaking out as he always does. Hank always makes him so hard... So wet... Wanting.

Hank watches Connor's skin flicker along his arm before it's plastic again and gets to see the messages he wrote on it. He grins then chucks it away to join the two defaced and thirium smeared legs by his android's stumps before knocking them toward the towel edge with his shovel, laying it next to them. 

He looks back to his partner, at indigo staining his cheeks as well the blue leaking from his limbs. Connor's cock is drooling out across his stomach and Hank presses a hand into the thirium coating the stump of his leg. He slides a digit inside one of the wet tubes and his partner lets out a whimper. Hank fingers it slow, little sparks buzzing across his hand before slipping it free to wrap his wet hand round Connor's dick. 

The android moans at the touch from his human, holding himself back from bucking up into Hank's palm, slick with his own blue blood. Hank strokes him slow and Connor watches his partner smear thirium up his length. "H-Hank.... you don't have to..."

Hank smirks and picks up the pace, looking Connor in the eye "I know I don't but fuck if seeing you this hard from having yourself broken into pieces isn't the hottest shit... I wanna see you come with your own blood covering your cock."

His humans dirty talk hits him deep but Connor still wants this to be about Hank and spreads his mangled legs in invitation, reaching down with his intact arm to lower his partner's hand "I'd rather see _your_ cock covered in my blood Lieutenant... That'll make me come even harder."

Hank groans around a chuckle and tucks his free hand under Connor's thigh, lifting it up. "Well shit... How can I say no to that?"

He shoves Connor's leg forward to expose his puckered asshole and using his blue hand, shoves down the band to his underwear. His cock's already hard and smacks against his stomach when its freed. Hank grins at his partner's groan and looks up to the android, staring down at it with hungry eyes. 

Hank doesn't bother with prepping his partner and swipes his digits over Connor's hole before rubbing his fingers back over the android's thirium drenched stump. His hand now warm and wet, he smothers the blue liquid across his dick and lines himself up. 

Connor looks down himself and groans as his human forces his way inside, stretching him out around his girth. He tilts his head back, soaking up the heat of his partner's cock, heartbeat throbbing against his rim and Hank wastes no time in pounding his ass. The thirium makes for a wonderfully wet slap with every thrust and Connor whimpers in delight as Hank's fingers return to his tubing. 

He can't feel much of it but there are sensors dotted around his insides so he can register damage and right now he can feel Hank's digit wiggling around places it shouldn't be. The violation of his body makes him shudder with desire and Connor squeezes his asshole around his partner's dick as tight as he can in return. 

Hank groans as his android clamps down, grinding forward into his slick hole and lays a blue handprint down on Connor's stomach. He smears the print downwards before grabbing hold of his partner's other thigh, holding the remnants of his legs up as he fucks himself into Connor's hole... his fuckhole. He smirks at the thought and huffs as he keeps up the pace. 

Connor loves the mess his human's making of him, covered in his own blood, dismembered and being roughly fucked with no preparation. It's heavenly to be used in such ways by his partner, the way he _meant_ to be used. He revels in the destruction of his form and has to fight to hold back his climax already pulled taut in his abdomen. Connor wishes he had left in his ruined anal cavity so Hank's semen could drip through his circuitry again, soiling his insides... "Hank... I-I'm really _really_ close... I don't know if I... Can..."

Hank gets the idea and flattens the tops of Connor's thighs to the android's stomach, focusing on getting himself caught up with his partner. It's not difficult, Connor's slick and tight round his cock and his partner's moans fuel him on. Hank rounds himself, balls deep and groans out. "D'you like being my fleshlight? So helpless. Stuck here whining and moaning like a whore while I fuck your tight, pretty ass."

Connor whimpers, shivering at the words and almost loses the grip on his self control, balls tight and dick aching. He keeps spurring his partner on, speaking between shuddering breaths. "I love it Hank... Tear me up... Use me... Fuck me... I'm all yours... Your fleshlight... Your fucktoy... Jus-!"

Connor cries out, finally letting himself come as Hank slams up against him... into his fuck hole - he loves that term so very much. He can feel his human's hot ejaculate pumping out inside his passage and couples it with his own, spurting out across his chest. He moans alongside his partner, his good hand gripping at the sodden towels as he rides out his climax. 

Hank sighs and flops himself forward on to his android, chuckling at the huff of air leaving his faux lungs and the weak breathy laugh that follows. He groans low in his throat, satisfied and relaxed. "Fuck Con... I love it when you talk dirty..."

Connor hums contentedly, floating in bliss underneath his human. He wants to wrap his legs round Hank but without his calves it's impossible, so he lets them go slack either side of him and sighs. "I love being yours..."

Hank's heart gives a squeeze and he moves himself higher to kiss his partner. It's slow, sloppy and perfect. Tongues swirling in the warmth as they bathe in their afterglow. Eventually he leans back to smile at his flushed android, eyes warm brown. Hank kisses him on the cheek then pushes himself up with a grunt of effort, chuckling at them both slathered in thirium. 

It's an even nicer view between Connor's thighs, come leaking out his abused hole. Hank looks down on himself, blue all over his softening junk and soaked into his underwear. He raises an eyebrow to his partner with a smirk, jutting his hips forward "Still up to being my cockwarmer? I'm a bit messy."

Connor gives a coy smile and carefully pushes himself up into a sitting position, slouching his weight forward to compensate for his missing parts. The fact his human's cock is covered in semen and thirium only makes his mouth further salivate with analysis fluid "It doesn't matter what fucktoys want Lieutenant... but yes, I'm still very eager to serve you."

Hank hums in approval before stepping forward to push Connor flat on his back with a foot again. "Looks like you're learning Con... I'm gonna make you into a obedient little sexbot."

Connor beams up at his partner, stroking up Hank's fuzzy leg with his good hand "Thank you Lieutenant."

Hank purses his lips in mock thought. "Its shame though, I like smacking you about..."

Connor watches his human give him a little wink and the android raises his eyebrows with smirk. He makes his tone purposefully snappy. "Well, in that case I demand you fill my throat this instant. Your cockwarmer's impatient."

Hank laughs heartily at that and kneels down to sit over his android's stomach before grabbing a handful of Connor's hair, yanking his head to the side. He feels a few of the synthetic strands snap under the pressure. "Maybe I don't need the rest of you then, I'll just take your head off and use that."

Connor wishes so very much he could still be aware for such an experience, but the detachment from his thirium pump would render him dead in only a handful of seconds. It's a shame... and the same problem with being violated after death, it's almost unfair that he has to be unaware of the act to fully appreciate the desecration of his corpse. 

He could always watch the act from his 'true' unit, Hank sullying his remains... perhaps even participate himself. Connor gets so lost in the thoughts of sodomy and semi-necrophilia it takes Hank violently snapping his head the other way to the point a wire in his neck twinges, vibrating along its length for him to come back to reality. 

Hank scoffs but playful. "Death threats not doing it anymore Con?"

Connor chuckles warmly, looking at his partner "Oh they certainly _do it_ for me Lieutenant. You had me fantasizing about you penetrating me after the fact."

He raises an eyebrow to his android, very interested. Ever since Connor fingered his Temp's broken body Hank's found his mind wandering to the same place. "Sounds like something I'd do..."

Connor feels giddy, cheeks warm and lets his head fall back when Hank lets go of his hair. "Please feel free to make my fantasy a reality whenever you wish, I'll never stop being your fucktoy. Dead or Alive."

Even so soon after blowing his load that has Hank's dick lightly swollen with interest. "Christ Con, you're a fucking wet dream, you know that?"

The android's cheeks heat further under the praise from his human, thirium pump aching in a very good way indeed. "I'm overjoyed you think so Hank."

"Damn right I do, and don't you forget it." Hank loves fucking his partner up but he loves the soul of him just as much, he doesn't want Connor to ever actually believe he's useless. He's fucking perfect. Hank ruffles his android's disheveled hair and pushes himself back up before taking his partner's hand to pull him up to his knees. "You good like that?"

Connor leans his weight on his good arm, knees stable and smiles up his human. "Absolutely fine... Now, please let me serve you Hank."

He chuckles at his android's enthusiasm and removes his boxers before falling back on the couch, legs spread. "Help yourself."

The android does just that, working his way over between his partner's thighs. Connor kneels before him, the remainder of his calves helping him balance and he slumps himself over Hank before nosing at his slick cock. Connor groans quietly in his throat as he smears the mixture of seminal fluids and his own blue blood across his lips and cheek, lapping up over the warm flesh to analyze himself and Hank mixed in such a tantalizingly taboo way. 

He slips his tongue underneath the head of his human's dick and slips it down into his mouth, working up till his nose is deeply buried in Hank's pubic hair. It tickles a little and Connor smiles round his -mostly- softened girth before tilting his head to the side, resting his cheek against Hank's thigh. 

Connor presses his face as close as he can, shuffling his knees forward before slowly blinking his eyes closed. He locks his limbs into position and just immerses himself in everything Hank. Breathing is unnecessary but he still performs the action through his nose while massaging his tongue along the underside of his partner's cock. 

Hank sighs, relaxing back into the cushions and cracks himself open a beer before switching the television on. He flicks through the guide and finds himself some horror-comedy about a group of people trying to survive a night in the woods and shit, it'll do. He sips at the still cold beer, resting a hand atop his android's head, absent mindedly running fingers through his hair as he watches the film. It's nice, relaxing and Connor's applying just the right amount of attention to his dick for it too feel great but not work him up too much again. He's well and truly spent for tonight.

Sometimes he rests the base of his drink on Connor's head with a smirk and can feel his partner grin around him. He helps himself to a half slice of the sandwiches his android made before they settled down and it's fucking perfect as always. He rounds his hips up once into his partner's mouth and sighs. "You're so good at this Con... It's like Cyberlife made you specifically to be my cockwarmer."

Connor hums around his human's phallus, hot weight on his tongue and the android gives him a gentle suck before simply returning to exist as a warm hole to keep his partner's cock cozy again. Cyberlife didn't program him to do this, in fact, Connor's certain they would be mortified to realize all their time and money has been spent on creating a state of the art prototype that loves to be dismantled and degraded into a fleshlight in his spare time. He lets out a single chuckle around Hank's cock at the thought. Thank the stars for deviancy. _Said the ex-deviant hunter._ He chuckles again. 

Hank feels his partner laugh around his dick but doesn't say anything, he knows it's not at him - besides, it feels good. Connor's just spacing out whenever his mind's going and Hank's happy to do the same, cracking open another beer and slouching further down in the cushions to continue on with his film. Soon enough it has him laughing at some idiot that ignored every single sign not to fucking go there and did anyways.

Eventually Hank feels that twinge that signals a break from Connor warming him and he goes to move his partner's head before thinking back on the android's offer a couple weeks ago. He'd thought about it - mostly when nature called - and the more he did, the less weird it seemed. With everything they do was _that_ really going to be his hard limit? 

His android seemed more than eager to be used in that way and it's something he does multiple times a day anyways without a second thought - until Connor fucking mentioned it. Waking up in the middle of the night, having to leave their bed to trudge over into the cold... It'd be nice not to have to do that. Just give his partner a nudge and stay under the blankets without having to move a muscle.

Comfort aside even the kick he'd get from actually relieving himself down Connor's throat makes his stomach a bit tight... Shaming and degrading him into doing something so dirty. He smirks at the fact Connor doesn't even know that he's thinking about it right now. His android has no idea he's actually entertaining the thought of making his little perverted wish come true. 

Hank leans against the cushions, draping his arms over the back of the couch and grins at purposefully making himself as laid back as possible for this. His heart's thudding with nerves and he debates asking Connor whether he actually wants to do this before deciding _fuck it_. It was his partner's suggestion in the first place, Connor will just have to deal with the consequences... 

He sighs and lets go of his control on that particular muscle group but it still takes a minute for the stage fright to pass before Hank feels the rush of actually letting loose down his partner's throat.

Connor's lost in thought, trying to imagine what might be on the television screen to couple with the audio he's receiving when something hot spills down the back of his throat. He frowns because Hank's not fully erect, there's no reason for him to have ejaculated, but he still swallows and as he does the analysis presents itself on his HUD. It makes his non existent stomach flip on itself and his thirium pump momentarily malfunction.

Hank's actually urinating in him, it makes his head spin and Connor lets out a small gurgled whimper as he finally gets to be brought down to his correct place. It's a completely unexpected surprise he's more than happy to receive. His cheeks tingle with thirium and he keeps swallowing, the flow building in pressure till he can feel the stream vibrating along his trachea. Connor squeezes his thighs together, arousal returning at full force as he serves his human in the most wonderfully undignified manner possible. 

He gently suctions around him, eagerly drinking from his partner's phallus. It's the first thing aside from thirium and semen he's consumed in quantity. He could redirect where it ends up... To be processed through his body, but it would damage him significantly and he still has a job to do as his human's cock warmer. Instead the android lets it collect in a storage container below his clavicle and Connor shivers at the way Hank's urine warms up his chest to match his human's internal temperature.

Hank's shocked by just how good it feels, having Connor suck on his dick while he's pissing. It's almost like the android's pulling it out of him and he groans as the pressure inside eases off. He smirks at noticing the way Connor lets out a needy noise in the back of his throat. His twisted little deviant's loving this so much... and fuck it, so's he.

He cups the back of his partner's head and forces him tight against his crotch with a purposefully loud sigh that has Connor wriggling on the spot. It's hot... using him like this, making him take it and listening to the android swallow it down. Hank holds him place with a smirk and doesn't let go till he's completely drained, tensing out the last drops.

Connor's disappointed when his partner inevitably runs dry, a few hot spurts trickling down his throat before the android sucks off of Hank's dick with a happy whine, cheeks as warm as his core temperature. He's euphoric at being able to earn the shamefully degrading title of Urinal, just for his human to use... 

Hank chuckles weakly down at his android, half in disbelief of what he just did... but who knew just pissing in the guy could get Connor looking so damn blissed out. "Okay... I'll admit it, that was fucking hot."

Connor holds his one hand to his chest, feeling the radiating warmth inside him. Hank's warmth. "Literally..."

Hank flushes a bit at that, his partner's expression is absent for a while until his eyes go wide with excitement. "Hank I have a request."

"Shoot."

Connor chuckles to himself. Oh yes, he always wants to be shot but... "Would you retrieve your pen and write one more thing on me please?"

Hank has a feeling he knows the general direction of where this is going and edges himself around the mostly immobile android by his feet. "Alright, alright"

Connor beams up at Hank as he leaves then deactivates his skin, synthetic nerves buzzing with joy and arousal at getting to see all of Hank's sordid messages of their own special brand of love defacing his form. With this body he can really live out all of his darkest and deepest fantasies.

Although... he _can_ still serve Hank as a urinal in his true unit, there's no issue with that. In fact, the thought alone makes him tremble with anticipation for the upcoming days. Perhaps his human will let him do it every time... using him for such a shameful and demeaning act... At work, at home, in bed, the car...

Connor shakes his head. He's getting carried away. The android leans to the side, looking down the hallway and ends up getting another giddy rush at feeling the contents of his storage compartment slosh inside him... He really has to try and collect himself. 

Hank walks back into the living room, marker in hand and plonks himself down on the couch. He's got a semi going but after fucking Connor earlier, he doesn't have it in him for another round and pulls the cap off his pen. Hank's pleased to see Connor's plastic again and all his graffiti. He leans forward. "So, what d'you want Con?"

Connor looks up at his partner, his human, his everything that he would do anything for. "Will you write Urinal on me please? I don't mind where."

Hank had assumed as much and snickers, shaking his head. "You're one fucked pup you know that? Com'ere you and stay still..."

He tilts Connor's head up and eases his bottom jaw open with a thumb. Hank's grateful his partner can be like a statue when he needs to be because he wants to do this as neatly as possible. He slowly writes the letters on to Connor's bottom lip in neat capitals **URINAL.**

Even seeing the word ends up giving Hank a hot jolt down south and he clips the lid back on his pen before chucking it down on the cushions, looking over all the words tattooed on his android. "There... Fucking hell Con, you sure are a lot of things aren't you..?"

Connor's pump aches with happiness at where his human wrote the words and leans his cheek back down on his knee. "Perhaps... but only yours Lieutenant..."

Hank chuckles and smooths a hand over his partner's plastic skull, thumb brushing over letters. "My favorite toy..."

The android laughs and nods, brushing his hand along Hank's thigh. "You know you can use me for this, for anything, whenever you want Hank? Both this body and my real one. Either of them, anytime. Don't hesitate to ask."

Hank shakes his head at how desperate his android is to do it again. "Alright, alright... I get it Con, we'll see. New stuff, let me settle into it yeah?"

Connor nods and smiles at the wink he receives from his human, assuring the android he'll eventually get to experience this in his everyday unit. "Of course, but I'll always be ready to serve you."

Hank leans back with a sigh and takes his dick in hand, presenting it to his partner. "Well, in that case shouldn't my cock warmer be getting back to work?"

The android lifts his head and nods before taking his human's member into his mouth again. He reaches up to turn his skin back on but gets interrupted by Hank "Leave it off, I wanna see my notes."

Connor does as he's told and spends the rest of the evening doing what he does best. Pleasing his human and he adores every second of it. Hank even treats him once more to his warm relief before removing the card in his Temp's skull. There's an odd space between things since he was still 'alive' when it was removed, like he blinked and everything ended until he was back again. 

Connor cleaned up the living room, put the left over sandwiches in the fridge along with Hank's surviving _beer_ and carried his temp to the bathroom to empty the storage container then returned him to the garage along with his severed limbs. Connor spent a while looking over the words covering him until Hank got tired of waiting and dragged him to bed. 

He cuddled up with his Human, pleased to see Hank had chosen to go without clothes and cuddled up to his naked form under the covers. Legs tangled and close, coaxing his partner into sharing a few minutes kissing before Hank passed out with a mumbled. "Love you."

The android however stays conscious a little while longer as he makes a new list of repairs in his mind. Connor plans on fixing his broken limbs rather than replacing them, Hank seems to like the faux scars they leave across his skin and so does he. Hank's going to make him into such a beautiful mess...

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first proper step into Watersports (Veryyyy big kink of mine, love me some good piss porn) But I did hold back a little since I'm still testing the _waters_ Ahahahaha. I'm sorry. But yeah, let me know if you'd like some more  
>  *Is an anxious mess after that sweet sweet validation*
> 
> I also ended up leaving Nines out since nobody really mentioned him anyways.  
> He's pretty dark in Superior though (As upcoming chapters will show)


End file.
